Punishment Isn't Always a Bad Thing
by IzayaOriharaTheSexyInfoBroker
Summary: MeyRin breaks a few too many things, so Sebastian decides that he needs to punish her! Pure smut, done on request :)


**So, I'm not entirely sure what I just wrote, lol XD it was for a friend. Anyway, this is my first full out lemon, so review and give me pointers. And sorry if it sucks, I'm tired and I just wanted to finish it instead of putting it off again. So, enjoy the Sebastian sexiness! XD **

* * *

MeyRin had never been the most graceful girl. She broke things all the time, and in turn she was punished for it. Perhaps punished was a bit incorrect. Reprimanded would be a better word for what happened. But today MeyRin knew she was in bigger trouble than usual. There was a guest coming in just over three hours, and she had managed to destroy every plate, bowl, and cup in the Phantomhive manor.  
MeyRin felt her bottom lip begin to tremble as she sat in a sea of dining wear shards. She didn't know what Sebastian would do to her this time. This was one of the worst mistakes she had ever made... But surely Sebastian wouldn't kick her out onto the street, would he? She didn't want her life to go back to how it used to be... God, anything but that.  
MeyRin was so caught up in her worry that she didn't notice Sebastian coming in until she heard a disappointed sigh. "My, what have you done now, MeyRin?"  
She stood up in a hurry, beginning to try to explain. "Well, I was trying to get the dishes ready for the guests tonight, but I accidentally dropped the plates I was carrying, and they broke. Then I kept breaking the plates when I tried to carry them! But I was going to clean it up, yes I was!"  
Sebastian sighed, giving her his seemingly practiced disappointed look. It was an expression she didn't like at all. "Well, our guests are coming soon, and I'm not entirely sure how we'll fix this little issue. Unfortunately, dinner plates are a bit of a necessity. I'm afraid this is just unexcusable this time, MeyRin. I shall have to punish you."  
MeyRin felt her heart beat faster in fear. What would his idea of punishment be?  
"Follow me," Sebastian said, giving his signature smile. It scared the hell out of MeyRin, but she did the only thing she could and followed.  
MeyRin's confusion grew as Sebastian opened the door to his bedroom. What exactly was his punishment going to be?  
Sebastian gestured with his hand to the bed. "Go on, sit," he said, coming in after MeyRin and closing the door. Her heart rate sped up when he locked it before turning and walking toward where she was sitting. "You've been a very bad girl, MeyRin. We can't afford to be breaking the dishes with this little time left to get prepared. So you must be punished, so you will never do it again."  
He had been walking closer as he spoke, and the last part was said right into her ear. She shivered and looked away, trying to hide a sudden nosebleed. When she looked back, Sebastian was smirking.  
"If that little bit gives you a nosebleed, you're going to be in for a very bloody punishment," he said, the glint in his eyes turning sadistic.  
He pushed MeyRin down so her back was on the mattress, and put a knee on each side of her hips. He leaned down and kissed her, making her mouth open in a gasp of surprise. He took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue in her mouth. After a moment, MeyRin began to kiss back.  
As the kiss deepened, Sebastian put his hand on one of MeyRin's breasts. She sighed and leaned her head back against the pillows as Sebastian started kissing down her jaw to her neck, his other hand coming up to give attention to her other breast.  
After a few moments, Sebastian started taking off MeyRin's dress. Her heart began to beat even quicker. This was really happening. After her clothes were discarded to some forgotten corner of the room, Sebastian began to undo the buttons on his coat. Soon enough, his clothes were discarded as well.  
He kissed down her neck once again, and down to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and started sucking. MeyRin gasped when he gave the bud a sharp nip, and moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment. When he was done, he kissed down her belly and to her thigh. He kissed her thighs, teasingly, everywhere but where she desperately needed him right now.  
"Sebastian, p-please," she moaned, closing her eyes. When he licked her clit, MeyRin let out a loud gasp. His tongue swirled around the little bundle of nerves for a few more moments before he pulled away, moving up to kiss MeyRin again. She could taste herself on his lips. As he deepened the kiss, he slipped a finger between her folds, earning a soft moan from the maid.  
"We will have to keep our voices low," Sebastisn reminded her as he added another finger. MeyRin nodded breathlessly. She moved her hips, trying to push his fingers deeper.  
"Sebastian, please," she whimpered once more. The smirk she received just annoyed her.  
"Please what? Use your words, my dear," Sebastian said, his tone slightly mocking.  
"Aah- f-fuck me!" she cried.  
"Mmm, I quite like those words," he said. He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with her entrance. Without warning, he thrust in up to the hilt in one smooth motion. MeyRin winced, gasping at the sudden pain. "Do remember that this is a punishment," Sebastain reminded her.  
He started moving, slowly at first, until he couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her fast and hard. MeyRin's fingernails dug into his back, leaving several little red crescent moon shaped marks.  
MeyRin soon felt herself getting close to the edge. Suddenly, Sebastian hit just the right spot, and MeyRin climaxed with a scream of pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Sebastian came as well. They lay there for a few minutes, breathless, until finally Sebastian got up, putting his clothes back on.  
"I have supper to attend to, and plates to buy," he said. "I hope you have learned your lesson." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Oh MeyRin had learned her lesson, alright. And that lesson was: It pays to break a few plates.


End file.
